


Следуй за указателем

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вы заметили, как послушно Стив выполнял указания Дэнни в 1.05? Дэнни заметил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Следуй за указателем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Direction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129128) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



Он не рассказывал Дэнни. Это крутится в голове снова и снова: они ничего не рассказывал Дэнни. Он не знает, как Дэнни понял, в какой момент разгадал его — однако.

На следующее утро Дэнни наклоняется через плечо, чтобы поставить на стол чашку кофе, и говорит ему прямо на ухо: "Пей свой кофе". Стив чувствует кожей обжигающее дыхание и уверен, что Дэнни заметил его дрожь. Он так и не научился ее сдерживать.

Раньше умел. В бою и на тренировках, когда времени на реакцию тупо не было, но не с теми, кто стоял так близко и действовал так преднамеренно.

Он ощущает себя объектом сраных исследований, потому что Дэнни настырный как черт. К концу недели Стив ходит злющим и на всех огрызается, плохие ребята пойманы и поколочены, пожалуй, слишком жестко даже по его меркам. Дэнни сгребает в кулак ткань его рубашки на спине, с силой дергает и сердито шипит:

— Сейчас же прекрати.

Плечи Стива немедленно расслабляются, он откидывается назад — совсем немного, ближе к держащей его руке, — и может думает только об одном: наконец-то.

Он прислоняется к Дэнни (но не всем весом — чертово колено, Стив даже не думал, что ему придется осторожничать рядом в Дэнни, что так скоро придется вспомнить, что Дэнни лишь человек и может сломаться).

— Оформи его, — говорит Дэнни Чину, и тот почти рад отвести парня от Стива подальше. Взгляд, которым он обмениваясь с Дэнни, означает, возможно, "вправь ем мозги".

— Ты был таким жалким говнюком, ты хоть в курсе? — говорит Дэнни с этой его странной интонацией, подразумевающей диалог, и используемой, когда он по-настоящему чем-то взбешен. Стив смотрит, как он прислоняется к стене на крыше (и чего их вечно тянет на крыши?), потирая бедро в том месте, где ногу свело судорогой от хождений с тростью. — Всю, блядь, ебаную неделю, вставай на колени.

И Стив не уверен, что это была команда, но он все еще на взводе, а Дэнни ничего не упускает.

— Ты же хочешь? Прямо здесь, пока любой может войти. Какая-нибудь уборщица выйдет на перекур и увидит, как ты стоишь с моим членом во рту и давишься от жадности.

— Черт, Дэнни...

— Придется тебе опуститься и показать, как сильно ты хочешь мой член, чтобы я разрешил тебе его отсосать. Знаешь, ты на этой неделе был настоящей занозой в заднице, не уверен, что ты вообще заслужил. Понимаешь, о чем я, Стив? Эй. Эй, глаза на меня.

Стив резко переводит взгляд от паха Дэнни, где ужа начала натягиваться ткань брюк, к его глазам — вот только Дэнни, как последний мудак, одел зеркальные солнечные очки. Это Гавайи, здесь жарко до одурения, и лишь поэтому у Стива во рту пересохло и трудно дышать.

Лишь поэтому.

— Подойди сюда, встань на колени.

И вот какое дело: в голосе Дэнни нет намека, что он рассматривает хоть на секунду идею неподчинения. Так что Стив делает, как он сказал, падает на колени и позволяет Дэнни направить его лицо к своему паху. Вдыхает, легонько касается бугорка сухими губами — осторожно, как приходилось учиться с висящим над головой "не спрашивай, не говори". Черт, он хочет. Хочет расстегнуть Дэнни ширинку, взять его в рот и сосать, пока он не кончит, а потом не может решить, как лучше — чтобы Дэнни кончил ему на лицо или чтобы загнал в самое горло. Не знает, как больше понравится Дэнни.

Поэтому он позволяет направлять себя. Пока не слышит:

— Вытащи.

Он осторожно достает член Дэнни из брюк и заставляет себя замереть, не наклоняться вперед и не пытаться заглотить. Он остается неподвижным, и Дэнни говорит:

— Продолжай. Без рук.

И Стив просто действует, он не смотрит вверх, потому что Дэнни может передумать, может его наебать, а он слишком хочет, слишком завелся. Он обсасывает головку, двигает ртом по всей длине вверх и вниз, тщательно спрятав зубы. Член ложится на язык идеально, слегка растягивает губы — Дэнни толще, чем Стив привык, — заполняет рот и, боже, такой охуенный. Стив пытается выяснить, от чего Дэнни потеряет голову, выпускает ствол изо рта и губами повторяет рисунок вены под ним, лижет щелочку, ласкает венчик, а Дэнни, ублюдок херов, стоит совершенно спокойно.

Хотя, _не совершенно_ — Стиву слышны заминки в дыхании. Он просто всегда был уверен, что Дэнни разговорчивый во время секса, но так даже лучше — и весьма характерно: он ничего не получит от Дэнни с легкостью.

Дэнни нравится чувствовать слабое касание зубов, и когда Стив трахает об него свое горло. Очень нравится, когда Стив немного давится, и слюна со смазкой начинают густо стекать по его подбородку, а еще, когда Стив заставляет себя взять глубже, чтобы дышать стало практически невозможно, и все его тело бунтует спазмами.

— Заканчивай, — наконец говорит Дэнни, и Стив заканчивает. Вжимается лицом в завитушки в основания его члена, вылизывает яйца, снова берет его в рот — быстрее, пока голова не идет кругом. Грамотно использует свои военные тренировки, с каждым разом опускаясь до упора и задерживаясь там все дольше. Дэнни кончает ему в горло горячей густой струей, часть вытекает и попадает на губы. Стив глотает, вытирает рот, насухо облизывает пальцы, не отрывая глаз от покрасневшего лица Дэнни. Потом наклоняется и повторяет то же самое с его членом, стараясь не дразнить. Дэнни чуть отступает, чтобы заправиться. Его немного трясет.

Стив тянется вниз руку. Надо привести себя в порядок, может быть, надавить посильнее ребром ладони в пах, чтобы ослабить эрекцию, или подрочить и кончить на бетон — будет не слишком удобно, зато...

— Не трогай, — говорит Дэнни. Его голос грубый как наждачка, он заставляет Стива вздрогнуть, зарыться пальцами в бедра, и все же встать. — Лезь в машину, поедем к тебе.

Стив еще не совсем ебанулся, но уже очень близок. Стояк почти невыносимый — блядь, даже без "почти", давит на жесткий шов молнию джинсов. Но он садится в машину и везет их к себе домой, проходит за Дэнни внутрь и думает "да", "наконец-то", "пожалуйста", когда Дэнни в подробностях объясняет, чего хочет Стив, а затем дает ему именно это.


End file.
